A point of sale (POS) terminal comprises hardware and software used for checkouts. Such systems are widely used in retail establishments, including, but not limited to grocery stores, restaurants and countless other places of business. Among the various types of equipment used by POS terminals is a barcode reader (or barcode scanner).
As is well known, a barcode reader optically senses a barcode image and produces electronic signals corresponding to the sensed image. One type of reader is a pen-type reader that consists of a light source and a photodiode that are placed next to each other in the tip of a pen or wand. The photodiode measures the intensity of the light from the light source that is reflected back by white spaces in the barcode. Processing circuitry generates a waveform corresponding to the widths of the bars and spaces in the barcode. The waveform is then decoded.
Another type of reader is a digital camera or CCD reader, which uses an array of light sensors to measure the intensity of emitted ambient light from the bar code immediately in front of it. A voltage pattern identical to the pattern in a bar code is generated in the reader by sequentially measuring the voltages across each sensor.
Neither a pen-type nor a CCD/camera-type reader is the most popular type of reader for POS terminals. Laser scanners predominate. In general, they work the same way as pen type readers except that they use a laser beam as the light source and typically employ either a reciprocating mirror or a rotating prism to scan the laser beam back and forth across the bar code. As with the pen type reader, a photodiode measures the intensity of the light reflected back from the bar code. In both pen readers and laser scanners, the light emitted by the reader is rapidly varied in brightness with a data pattern and the photodiode receive circuitry is designed to detect only signals with the same modulated pattern. Laser scanners operate quickly and reliably. With an arrangement of mirrors and lenses, a laser scanner station of a POS system effectively scans barcodes on merchandise so long as the barcode is passed through the scanning field, even though the barcode may not directly face the scanner and may never come to a complete rest in the scanning field. Pen and CCD scanners cannot do this.
While conventional laser scanners are superb at reliably scanning printed barcodes, for various reasons they cannot reliably scan barcodes displayed as images on electronic displays. Some CCD/camera type scanners are useful for scanning barcodes displayed as images on electronic displays; however, for various reasons, these types of scanners are not in widespread use. One reason may be that they require the barcode to be stationary immediately in front of the scanner. Such precise positioning requirements would cause the grocery checkout process to grind to a halt. Another reason is relatively high cost. Most retailers have little or no reason to abandon their fully functional laser scanners for more temperamental and costly CCD/camera type scanners.
In recent years, secure payment has become a concern. Stolen credit cards may be used for purchases. Clerks rarely verify a credit card user's identification, and when they do, they are not trained to determine if identification is authentic.
Concomitantly, in recent years, convenient payment mechanisms have emerged. Many individuals prefer a smart phone over wearing a wristwatch for telling time. Many of the same individuals prefer a smart phone over carrying a bulky wallet containing cash and credit cards that are vulnerable to theft. To meet this need, various innovators have devised wireless RF payment mechanisms. These mechanisms comprise an app on a smart phone that communicates payment information over a short distance, via RF communication, to a compatible receiver. While a user of such a mechanism may avoid carrying a wallet for payment, the mechanism is not without problems. Among the problems with these new wireless payment mechanisms is cost. Merchants must invest in new payment processing equipment and software for every checkout lane. Not only is this expensive, but it is fraught with risks—the risk of incompatibility with existing software and hardware, the risk of failure of the software or hardware due to bugs, the risk of inadequate consumer adoption to justify the expense, the risk of a superior alternative system prevailing in the marketplace, much in the way VHS tapes prevailed over Betamax in the 1980s. Additionally, communicating payment information wirelessly, even over a short range, risks unauthorized reception, notwithstanding any encryption.
What is needed is a secure payment mechanism that uses a smart phone and existing point of sale equipment.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.